Trapped
by dawn chase
Summary: After Ryoma refuses an offer from Fuji. Fuji comes with a plans to get revenge on Ryoma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"**Ryoma Echizen, young prodigy and Prince of Tennis, was kidnapped while avoiding the public. Officials believe that Ryoma was drugged and kidnapped by Mafia."**

As Fuji Shusuke watched the news, a smile appeared on his face. It had worked, the revenge on Ryoma for rejecting his offer had been set in motion.

_Flashback_

_One day during one of the tennis club meetings as everyone sat down Fuji decided that Ryoma should join the Mafia. "Ryoma, how would you feel about joining the Mafia?" Fuji asked. "Not interested," was Ryoma's short reply. Everyone stiffened it was rare for one to be able to establish a connection with the Mafia organization, but it was even rarer for the future Mafia boss, Fuji, to deem someone worthy enough that he would ask them to join Mafia personally. Mafia was proud and powerful dealing organization their things were top quality, and to refuse an invitation personally from the future boss of the whole organization had it's __consequences__. "Why not?" Fuji asked. "They're drug dealers. Why would you want to join them?" Ryoma stated. "Family business," Fuji said. "No," Ryoma said. "Everyone in the tennis club is joining," Fuji pointed out. "Your point?" questioned Ryoma. "I get everything I want so refusing me would be dangerous," Fuji said showing his sharp, cerulean eyes. "Alright, I. Refuse." Ryoma said. "You'll regret this," Fuji promised. "Make me," Ryoma challenged with a smirk._

Ever since that day, Fuji had not forgotten about Ryoma. Fuji had waited in hopes that Ryoma would lower his guard, but when it became apparent Ryoma wouldn't, Fuji started to look for another way. Then, one day he saw Siren, the Underworld's top slave seller, and his plan became complete. Fuji planted the fact that Ryoma would cost a lot of money in Siren's head, and when he saw the news, he knew his plan had worked.

Elsewhere

Ryoma sat up and groaned. While on one of his trip to avoid the public, a cloth had suddenly been placed over his mouth, and a sudden drowsiness had caused the realization that he was being drugged. The drug had quickly taken over his system, and when he had awakened the drug had not fully disappeared causing him to pass out again. Now, as Ryoma looked around he saw he was in a human-sized bird cage. There were others in cages just like his. "What's happening?" Ryoma asked. "You're going to be sold," a voice said from the darkness. A women in a circus man's uniform appeared out of the darkness. She had semi-curly blond hair, brown eyes, and looked attractive. "My name is Siren," she said, "And you are going to be sold in the Underworld." "Why?" Ryoma demanded. "Because you'll fetch quite the price and all that money will be worth the trouble of throwing Tokyo into chaos over your disappearance. You'll be sold last and be the main event of this stocks slaves." "I thought slavery was illegal," Ryoma said. "Then don't think of yourself as a slave, think of yourself as an accessory." She said. Then, she put on a gas mask, and suddenly, the room was filled with a sickly sweet smell. As Ryoma fell to the floor and started losing conisousness, Ryoma felt fear course through him. The next time he woke up Ryoma couldn't see a thing, a cloth had been tied around his eye and a rope around his hands. Somewhere he heard and announcer say, "Ladies and gentlemen, the auction will begin in two minutes."

XXX

Not ten minutes after the news of Ryoma's disappearance Fuji's phone rang. "Fuji did you plan this?" Tezuka asked from the other end of the line. "Hai," Fuji answered. "What did you do?" Tezuka demanded. "I planted in her head that it would be worth the trouble to capture Ryoma and sell him at one of her auctions." "Then you should probably go to tonight's auction," Tezuka said. "Why?" Fuji asked. "Because Siren's going to sell Ryoma as the main event.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

444

Syusuke Fuji, head of Mafia, sat at a table for two. Fuji occupied one of the seats while Tezuka occupied the other. He wore what seemed like a white class uniform and had on black shoes.

"The main event will be up for auction in five minutes." An announcer said onstage.

Fuji was now currently at the auction. He had purposely walked in on the auction late for the sole reason of auctioning on Ryoma and hadn't auctioned on anyone the auction had presented. Ignoring Tezuka's glances at him, Fuji kept his eyes glued to the curtain onstage from which the slaves would be shown and sold.

"Fuji, what are you going to do to Ryoma if you win the auction for him?" Tezuka asked.

"Saa…," was Fuji's only reply.

"I'm ser-, "

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tezuka was abruptly silenced as a female voice boomed," this is what you have been waiting for. As the top slave seller of the Underworld, I give tonight's main event."

The curtains parted ways to reveal a boy in a human-sized bird cage. The boy had his hands tied in front of him and he had a blindfold on. The boy's hair was black with a tint of green, and even though he had on a loose shirt, there was no mistaking the feminine figure he held. The boy's fingers were slender, and since Fuji had given Siren the idea that Ryoma could be sold at a high price, Siren had reserved a front table for Fuji in this auction, giving Fuji a very detailed view of the boy. The light shown on the boy made his skin glow and gave everyone a good look at how petite and fragile the boy seemed.

"The bid start at 100,000, ladies and gentlemen," said Siren.

"300'000," someone shouted.

"I'll bid 500'000 if you show me his eyes," someone else shouted.

A woman in a high heels and a corset stepped out of the curtains to untie the blindfold. Fuji had seen the lust in everyone's eyes when Ryoma was revealed blindfolded, but when Ryoma's eyes were revealed, the lust doubled, tripled, or even quadrupled in their eyes. Fuji could now see the alluring gold eyes with thick and long eyelashes. The eyes made the nose of the boy a lot more visible and his soft looking lips so much more noticeable.

"I'll give a million for the brat," a familiar voice shouted.

At that, Ryoma's head snapped up in the direction of the voice and a scowl crossed his feature.

"I'll give 5.5 million for the boy," Fuji said. At those words, Ryoma turned his head toward Fuji and his eyes widened.

"Who dares bid against Ore-sama?" the familiar voice demanded.

"Saa…I do Keigo," replied Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai," Keigo cried.

"How are you doing Keigo?" Fuji asked.

"Fine," replied Keigo.

"Good," Fuji replied aware that Keigo now knew to back off from this auction item.

"5.6 million, ladies and gentlemen," Siren called, breaking the tension and silence that had settled in the room.

"No? Then sold to the white suit man in the front," Siren said. Fuji thought he saw a hint of fear in Ryoma's eyes when he heard those words, but before he could confirm it, the hint disappeared and were replaced with a cold hard glare.

"The auction has now ended, ladies and gentlemen. Your purchases will be taken to your transportations," the announcer said.

"Wait, Fuji," Siren called," If you would like, I could lower the price of your bid. After all, you are the one who suggested the Prince of Tennis should be put on auction in the first place, Fuji-sempai."

"That won't necessary, Siren. I sure I'll get my money's worth out of him," Fuji replied. Meanwhile, Ryoma, who was still onstage, had heard the whole thing and had paled at what Fuji, said.

"Siren, do you mind opening the cage of my purchase and letting me show its way to my ride?" Fuji asked.

"I'm not an it," Ryoma abruptly spoke up, causing Siren to smile and Fuji to chuckle.

"Feisty, isn't he," Fuji said.

"He is," Siren said going up to the cage and opening the door.

"Tezuka," Fuji murmured," I want you to take another ride to my mansion. I would like some time alone with Ryoma."

"Yes, sir," Tezuka said with a worry glance at Fuji before walking out of the bidding room.

"Here," Siren said returning with Ryoma. Fuji took one arm and then, weaved it around Ryoma's waist, keeping a gentle but firm grip on Ryoma. Ryoma scowled at the action but did not resist.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Siren. Have a pleasant night," Fuji said bowing.

"Same to you, Fuji-sempai," Siren said bowing back.

Fuji led Ryoma outside where a limo was already waiting, the two got in, Ryoma first then Fuji.

Inside the limo, Fuji and Ryoma sat opposite of each other. The limo contained a drink compartment in which Fuji poured two glasses of water and slipped a drug in one glass when Ryoma wasn't looking. Handing Ryoma the glass with the drugged water, Fuji sat back down and took a sip of water from his glass. Thinking the water was safe, Ryoma downed the water and soon felt drowsy. As the glass fell from his hand and onto the limo floor, Fuji was given a drowsy scowl. When Fuji arrived at the mansion, he found Tezuka waiting at the front door.

"He fell asleep," Fuji explained. Tezuka said nothing and only watched as Fuji carried Ryoma up to his room. Sighing, and knowing this was inevitable, Tezuka went up to his own room and decided to deal with this tomorrow.

When Fuji got to his room, he undressed Ryoma, laid him on his bed, and then sat on a stool, waiting for Ryoma to wake up.

"_Uhhh, I feel awful,"_ was Ryoma's first thought when he came through.

"Where am I? What did you do to me Fuji?" Ryoma demanded as soon as he got his bearings.

"You're at my house, and I slipped a drug into your water when you weren't looking, but don't worry all the drug does is knock the victim out for a short while and leave the victim weak for a few hours after he or she has awakened," Fuji said, climbing on top of the bed toward Ryoma.

Once on top of Ryoma, Fuji began kissing the boy, breaking the contact only for breathes. "Stop!" Ryoma managed to say once and tried to push Fuji away, but because of the drug and Fuji's better build, the effort was effortlessly brushed off. As Fuji kept locking lips with Ryoma, his kisses became more forceful. As Fuji kissed Ryoma, he began striping Ryoma down until all that was left was his boxers. "Stop," Ryoma tried again gasping. "Why?" Fuji asked moving down to his neck.

"Besides, you seem to be enjoying this," Fuji teased leaving hickeys on one side of his collar and neck. Ryoma moaned. "Just because my body enjoys it doesn't mean I do," Ryoma managed to moan out. "You're lying," Fuji replied moving down to Ryoma's navel and flicking his tongue with it. Ryoma moaned and clinched the sheets while thrusting upwards. Intense blue eyes bored into fiery golden as Fuji opened his eyes and began taking off his clothes until he too was only in boxers. Fuji removed the last remaining article of Ryoma's clothing (his boxers) and started playing with him. As soon as Fuji took Ryoma into his mouth, a loud moan came from the younger's mouth. Swirling his tongue, Fuji watch as Ryoma tightened his hold on the bed sheets in an attempt to keep quiet.

"_Saa…we can't have that now can we,"_ Fuji thought.

Sitting up, Fuji suddenly rammed himself inside Ryoma without any preparations. At the very least, Fuji expected at least a moan and was very perturbed when all that came out was a hiss. Unsatisfied with the results, Fuji began to harshly thrust into Ryoma. Pulling all the way out, and then, driving himself all the way inside Ryoma. He watched as Ryoma's grip on the sheets tightened more and his gasps for breathes came in short pants.

"Saa…I at least you could've moan," Fuji said.

"Like…" Ryoma started but had to stop because of the violent thrusts.

"I'm gonna-," Ryoma managed to grind out.

"Let you break…meee," Ryoma panted out.

"Arrogant brat," Fuji growled out and slammed into Ryoma even harder.

As Fuji thrusted into Ryoma, he could feel the hot tight muscles of Ryoma clamp down on him, no doubt trying to adjust. Just then, Ryoma came, and after that, Fuji. Fuji pulled out of Ryoma, and then, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist, he pulled the bed sheets over the two of them.

XXX

I do believe that is the longest chapter I've ever written

I have to be very careful with what I write do to some complications. (Parents)

Anyway can ya please leave a comment on the sex scene I want to know was it good, did it suck, or was it okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis.

_Thoughts_

Talking

XxX

_The next morning…_

As Fuji watched Ryoma sleep from a chair that he had dragged up, Ryoma began to wake. Turning toward Fuji, he opened his eyes to reveal a true gold color.

"Saa, good morning, Echizen-kun," Fuji said. The only response Fuji received was a cold glare.

Ignoring the glare, he said," Saa, Echizen-kun, will you still join Mafia?"

Ryoma's eyes flashed dangerously before he asked," After last night, why would I join you?"

"Oh well, too bad, but let's see how your blood tastes," and with that, Fuji lunged forward. Holding the boy's wrist tightly in one hand, he bit into the boy's neck. Ryoma felt his blood being drained. He felt fear, but he didn't want to give Fuji any satisfaction. So, Ryoma laid there, and allowed himself to be drained. Once Fuji had, had enough, he withdrew his fangs and removed himself from Ryoma. Watching the boy's eyes flash with anger while he was immobilized amused Fuji to know end but, '_I can't keep him_,' Fuji thought.

"Think of that as a good bye gift, Ryoma," Fuji said before walking out. As soon as Fuji had gotten outside, he dialed his cell that he kept in his pocket. "Ryoma won't be joining us, burn this place to the ground." "Hai," said the receiver. And within minutes after Fuji had walked out of the building, the place was alight with fire.

"Fuji our rival clan is coming, what should we do?" Tezuka asked, suddenly appearing behind Fuji. "Let them come, he should be dead by the time they get here," Fuji said.

_Inside the house…_

Ryoma ran down, staircase after staircase, until he reached the ground floor. Once there, he found the door blocked and burning. The flames greedily licked at the wood, catching it on fire and consuming it.

_So this is how I'm going to die? All I did was refuse something, and now I'm going to pay for it? _

"How could it end like this?" Ryoma roared. And as Ryoma's anger grew, a shield made of fire formed around him, incinerating anything that fell on the shield. With only a bed sheet wrapped around him, Ryoma sat with his legs drawn up. When Ryoma looked up again, he found the house burned to the ground. But what puzzled him the most was the fact that he was unharmed, surely some of the debris should've hit him. Ryoma didn't have much to think about right after that cause suddenly he heard the sound of tires on gravel. Tying the sheet around his body tightly, he watched as a car approached. A man suddenly stepped out of the car. He was an old man with white short hair and a kept beard. He wore a black suit and had blue eyes that sparkled with the wisdom of an old dragon.

"What happened here, child," he asked kindly. "Revenge because I refused an offer, and I was left for dead after he toyed with me for one night," Ryoma responded in a cold voice filled with hatred.

"My name is Max Seavill. I am the Leader of the Kanata Clan and the Rival of the Mafia. Would you like to join us? I can teach you how to fight, and then, after I'm done training you, if you wish you can go off and kill Mafia, or you can work for me," the man said in perfect English.

Knowing how to address people in English, Ryoma said," Mr. Seavill you can count on me joining you."

"Pleasure to have you aboard, son," Max said extending a hand.

"The pleasures mine," Ryoma said excepting the hand.

_2 years later…_

"Fuji," Tezuka said," I think you should look at this." Tezuka opened a file on the computer he had brought.

"One of our men caught this person filming one of our fights with a camera, he was killed, but look at the pure stroke of luck he had," Tezuka said. Playing the file, it revealed a boy dressed entirely in black. With green tinted black hair and golden eyes, he slashed through the front line of Mafia with a golden dagger you would find in China.

"Invite the Kanata Clan onto the cruise we're hosting. Tell them they may bring ten people on board, but that's all," Fuji ordered.

"You want to see him, don't you," Tezuka said, it was not a question. "Yes, I do," Fuji said. "And this time, I don't care what the others say, I'm keeping him."

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements," Tezuka said.

"We've received an invitation to attend Mafia's cruise," Max said, walking into his high-tech gym. "Are you going?"

"Max, Fuji never does anything without a reason. Right now, my only guess is that he somehow saw me," Ryoma said, making his way quickly but delicately through a laser field that had been set up.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Max asked. "It's a yes Max, besides someone's got to be there to keep you alive," Ryoma said.

"That's funny, because if I remember right, two years ago I found you in a burnt out building. In fact, when I found you, you didn't even know what Fuji had turned you into or how you got that power of yours," Max countered.

"For an old man, you sure know how to put up a fair argument," Ryoma said.

"Youngster, I was born way before you or Fuji was. So, of course I know how to put up a fair argument, and please turn off that blasted noise you all music now-a-days," Max said.

"Whatever, and the song is called Remedy by Seether, old man," Ryoma said.

"Your 1,482 years old and your taste for music are still in the Elvis era? One would think you would be able to adapt to the time progress after living for so long," Ryoma exclaimed.

"Have you even heard Elvis music?" Max asked.

"Yes, and I have to say, and no offense to the retarded, but it sounds SO retarded," Ryoma said.

"Wow, you passed your twenty-word-a-sentence limit two times. That's a new record for me," Max said.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma said. "Anyway, when's the cruise?" he asked.

"It was probably a last minute invitation, Sooo, believe it or not we go on board tomorrow," Max said. "Ugh," Ryoma groaned in disgust.

_Time skip, the first night of the cruise._

Fuji searched anxiously for a green tinted black haired boy in the sea of people on the cruise, in the ball room.

So what did you think, I need reviews sometimes for my stories, no review, no update.

So please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!

(starts eating chocolate to stall depression)


End file.
